1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cascaded filters, and more particularly, to cascaded recursive digital filters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cascaded recursive digital filter is a device which may be used to filter or otherwise condition digital signals. The filtered digital output pulses from the filter are further processed by other equipment to extract the desired information.
It has frequently been impractical to implement digital recursive filters due to the substantial memory storage and multiplier requirements. Previous attempts to fabricate cascaded digital recursive filters have resulted in quite expensive filter structures of large physical size. Attempts have been made to economize on memory and multiplier structures, however substantial time penalties have resulted from the reduction in hardware.